


Acceptance

by The_Raven_Queens_Bard



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit Sanders Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Raven_Queens_Bard/pseuds/The_Raven_Queens_Bard
Summary: Remus has finally been accepted by Thomas' light sides, but is not ready to let go of his relationship with Deceit, so they keep it secret from the others. Feeling left out Deceit wants to join his fellow sides and be accepted as he is. Will he succeed in gaining the trust of the light sides and Thomas, or crumble under their watchful eyes, and betray them?This is a special collaborative story with two writers roleplaying as Remus and Deceit.Enjoy x
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Kudos: 50





	1. This Changes Nothing

Remus wandered down into the dark corner of Thomas mind, where there was one door left.

Deceit’s door was slate-grey, adorned with ornate gold snakes. Dark marble pillars framed it on the sides, carved with flowering vines. Deceit was currently by his window, reading and sipping at a glass of tea. Soft classical music played in the background.

Remus walked up to the lone door, hesitantly lifting his hand up to knock, then he took a nervous breath.

"Dee?" He knocked a few times. Deceit stood gracefully, putting down his book and glass.

“Come in, sssweetheart,” he called, walking over and opening the door for him. “Isss sssomething wrong?” He tilted his head to the side, reaching to put a gloved hand on Remus’s arm. Remus smiled at Deceit though there was a sadness in his eyes.

"I have some news, dear... but I'm afraid of how you might take it." He spoke, leading Deceit to sit down with him on the sides chaise longue.

Deceit pouted slightly. “Oh? Why isss that?” he asked, sitting down next to him and fixing Remus’s hair absently. “Tell me what’s on your mind, honey.”

Holding his lover’s other hand, Remus looked into Deceits mismatched eyes, "it seems like I'm going to be able to be around for Thomas now, more so than before, the others said that I've finally earned myself a spot among them... I don't want this to change what we have. Deceit, I love you." Remus confessed and squeezed Deceits hand gently. Deceit smiled and kissed his forehead.

“That’sss wonderful, ssssweetheart! I’m ssso proud of you,” he said, squeezing Remus’s hand reassuringly. “Thisss changesss nothing between uss, darling.” He wasn’t lying— not yet, anyway.

Remus smiled back lovingly, his body relaxed, "thank God," he sighed and leaned in to embrace Deceit, kissing the scaled side of his cheek.

Deceit held him close and chuckled softly. “Thisss isss a good sssign,” he said, rubbing Remus’s back gently. “Perhapssss ssssoon he will accept all of usss.” Remus revelled in Deceits touch, "oh, I do hope so." He said dramatically.

Deceit nipped lightly at Remus’s ear Remus let a small pleasantly surprised noise escape him when Deceit teased at his ear, then the deceitful side kissed his cheek. “How did you do it?” Deceit inquired, looking at him curiously. “Do you know why they now accept you?”

“mmh, well it helped that my brother dearest did some of my bidding, but I did the heavy work, toning down Thomas' nightmares to make them kookier, creepy, and weird, rather than my old demented, disturbing and grotesque ones. Among other things.”

Deceit nodded thoughtfully. “They no longer fear you? They welcome you to their little.... conversssationsss?” he clarified, tilting his head to the side. Remus pulled away a bit.

“so long as I keep up the gig of using my abilities for 'the good of Thomas', and yes, I've had been included in a few.” He admitted, “but I do wish you were there with me.”

“Mmm.... I wish I were there, too,” Deceit said, sitting up and brushing himself off. “Alassss.... the othersss do not trussst a word out of my mouth.” He sighed dramatically. Remus nods slowly, "if only they could the good every part of Thomas, then maybe he wouldn't be so stressed out all the time." Deceit shrugged. “Virgil is in charge of his stresss levelss,” he said casually. “But yess... it would be nice to be accepted. I’m ssso proud of you, honey.”

"Say love, why don't we just forget about the others for a while let me take you somewhere, we can be free of all the drama." Remus offered pulling Deceit to his feet. Deceit arched an eyebrow.

“Oh? Where would you like to go, love?” He asked, letting Remus help him to his feet.

Remus grinned, spontaneously spun Deceit into his arms, "you'll see." Deceit laughed softly and clung to Remus.

“Mmm... very well,” he said, deciding to humour the creative side.


	2. Deceit in Wonderland

Remus sunk out of Deceits room with the half reptilian side in his arms. 

They reappeared somewhere new to Deceit.

Remus' domain was huge. It had its own horizon, but the direction Deceit was facing gave him a view of a large estate in the distance, in the middle of a large garden with plenty of acres to spare. 

Deceit blinked a few times as he tried to get his bearings, looking around curiously. "Iss thisss... your world?" He asked slowly. "Did you make thisss?"

"Not bad right, not being repressed did wonders for me in terms of expanding. So~ I turned my room into, basically my own Wonderland." Remus grinned proudly.

Deceit smiled slightly and kissed Remus's cheek. "Lovely. Why don't you ssshow me around, hmm?" He suggested, linking arms with Remus. However, there was a maddening twinge of guilt— if he hadn't helped hide Remus then it wouldn't have taken so long to have such a dream world.

Remus happily lead Deceit down the hill they were up on. First, they passed through an apple orchard, Remus picked an apple from a low branch and offers it to Deceit.

Deceit accepted the apple, polishing it on his shirt. "Thiss isssn't poisssoned, iss it?" He asked, arching an eyebrow skeptically. He wouldn't put it past Remus, but he also doubted that a gift in this situation would harm him.

Remus smiled impishly, before playfully acting offended, "me? poison the man I love! Gasp! Dee, I would never~" he said truthfully, "..there's more than one way to skin a snake after all, some seem very fun." Remus flirted, in his own odd way.

Deceit laughed softly. "Indeed. Some very fun ways," he said with a smirk, then bit into the apple without further question. He could tell Remus wasn't lying, luckily.

"Rrrrrreow~~" Remus trilled his r's in response to Deceit agreeable nature.

Deceit winked at him, eating the apple as neatly as possible as they walked through the orchard. "Thisss place iss quite nice," he observed.

"It is, I enjoyed making it very much... I may be impure but you and I both know that doesn't mean ugly, or without taste." Remus' voice was full of pride; he even held himself upright, his posture less like a creepy villain, and more like a high class gentleman, to match his lord of the land persona.

Deceit smiled faintly. "Of courssse," he said. "You have wonderful tassste.... albeit rather unique." He strode alongside Remus, taking in their surroundings.

After they descended through the orchard, they came up to a kissing gate. A detail that allowed for some cheeky fun; since the gate only let on side pass through at a time Remus walk through and waited expectantly on the other side leaning foward. His cheeks blush green.

Deceit rolled his eyes. "You don't need a gate to get a kissss from me, darling," he said, then kissed Remus tenderly on the lips.

Remus smiled into the kiss nipping Deceit playfully before they parted, he chortled a little bit, "need, perhaps not, but did I want a gate that was meant for kissing at, you bet I did."

Deceit laughed softly and followed him through the gate, closing it once they were both through. "It'sss very you," he teased lightly.

Remus held his arm out for Deceit to hold, "shall we continue dear."

Deceit linked arms with him again, kissing his cheek lightly. "Pleassse do," he said, flashing a smile. "Ssshow me everything, my love."

"With pleasure. Our kingdom awaits." Beyond the gate large ponds dot the landscape, the house was in sight after passing through the trees, but this was just the front of the estate, further beyond were more enchanting sight to behold.

Deceit stayed close to Remus as they walked, leaning lightly against him. "It truly isss beautiful," he said softly. Honestly, he was a bit surprised that Remus has created something so.... pretty and high class. But he wasn't arguing.

Perhaps it should be mentioned that because Remus' 'home' was surrounded by a thick forest where there were a few creatures of Remus' imagination roaming free; some more dangerous or weirder than others.

He was glad Deceit enjoyed his domain, he loved it too, "thank you, love. It means a lot that you think it's beautiful." As they approach the manor house, the path opened up into a circular courtyard, in the centre was a magnificent fountain with a sculpture of Deceit and Remus.

Deceit paused by the sculpture, looking up at it curiously. "My dear, thisss isss marveloussss...." he said with a smile, leaning against him with his head on Remus's shoulder.

Remus let go of Deceits hand to make a coin appear as if it were in Deceits ear, "would you care to make a wish, who knows maybe I can make it come true." Remus smiled at the side leaning on his puffy shoulder.

Deceit chuckled, taking the coin and turning it over in his gloved hand. "You know we're not supposssed to ssssay wissshesss aloud," he pointed out.

Remus arched an eyebrow curiously, "alright, I wasn't expecting you to get sentimental over a wish." Remus teased.

Deceit huffed. "I'm not ssssentimental," he retorted, then shrugged and looked back at the fountain. I wish the others would accept me as well, he thought before tossing the coin in.

Remus smiled watching Deceit as he made a I wish, "sure you're not... anywho, there's a lot more to explore, shall we go inside?" Remus asked when a rustling came from a hedge nearby.

"I'd love to, dearessst," Deceit said, then glanced at the hedge and tilted his head to the side. "Do you have petsss here?"

Remus nodded, "oh yeah, I have a whole bunch of my creations around, the tamer ones hang around the house, and there are more... wild creatures out and about." A meow sounded in the bush as a cat-peacock hybrid crawled out from underneath.

Deceit blinked a few times. "Curioussser and curioussser," he murmured, crouching down to get a better look at the strange creature. "Hello, little one."

"Sometimes I get lucky and the creatures I imagine come out really pretty." Remus smiled down at the peacock-cat, as she rubs against Deceit, clearly one of the tame pets Remus referred to.

Deceit pet the creature lightly with his gloved hand. "Doesss sssshe have a name?" he inquired. "Sssshe iss quite pretty."

Remus grinned excitedly, "all my tame babies have themed names to do with royalty. This is Empress." He introduced. Upon hearing her name Empress allowed Deceit and Remus space so they wouldn't get hit as she fanned out the dramatic tail feathers.

Deceit laughed softly. "It'sss very nice to meet you, Empressss," he said, bowing with a flourish as if she truly were an empress.

Empress trilled in response to Deceit, "come dear, she might follow us inside, if she wants to. I made a cat flap to accommodate her." Remus told Deceit.

Deceit nodded and straightened, linking arms with Remus as they headed to the manor house. "I mussst sssay I am impresssssed, my love," he said sincerely.

"Oh please, Dee stop it~" is what Remus said but it obvious in his voice that he loves the compliments, almost as much as he loves to be insulted - or did he really like being insulted -only Deceit knew that it was a coping mechanism. "It's a pleasure to share to fruits of my labour with you."

Deceit smiled charmingly. "Wonderful, darling," he said, then slowed as they approached the door. "After you." He bowed slightly, gesturing to the door.

Remus clapped twice and the doors swung up for them, Empress did end up running inside the house and darted in some random room. Remus laughed, and picked Deceit up to carry him in bridal style as he showed Deceit around.

Deceit stifled a hiss of surprise, then laughed softly and held onto Remus, letting the creative side carry him. He looked around curiously, taking mental notes of the various rooms.

After the downstairs tour Remus wasn't even the slightest bit tired of carrying Deceit. Up a grand staircase at the front of the house; Remus carried the Deceit to the door in the centre of the hallway. "Ready to see where the magic happens, sweetums~."

"Mmmhmmm... ssshow me, darling," Deceit said, still holding onto Remus. If anyone happened to see them, he of course would have been quite embarrassed. But, as far as he knew it was only the two of them here.

Remus dramatically kicked opened the door - without breaking it - walking them into a luxurious suite; dark decor and romantic lighting, the king sized bed had emerald green velvet sheets, the bed frame carved to resemble tentacles. To the right of the sleeping area was a pool and hot tub, to the left a lounge; all open plan and marble flooring. "Do you need me to pinch you because you're not dreaming." Remus said softly.

Deceit's eyes widened. If he had been standing, he might have lost his footing, but instead he simply went limp in Remus's arms. "Oh my.... you ssshouldn't have, darling...." he murmured.

Remus chuckled, "oh I really should have, and I did... but that's not all." Remus closed the door behind them. He walked them over to a closet door perhaps, he gave Deceit a moment to recover before putting him down and taking his hand, "would you like to take a guess?"

Deceit stretched languidly and looked around the room before turning his attention to the door. "Hmmm.... a walk-in clossset?" He guessed, arching an eyebrow inquisitively.

Remus smirked, "mmm, not quite. You my dear can leave all the ideas of taking the long way round and rising up into my room from yours, because-" he turned the door knob, "I connected our rooms." Surely enough on the other side of the door was Deceits bedroom and Remus had added a new door the leads straight into each other's rooms.

Deceit paused in the doorway, frowning slightly in confusion. "How...?" He shook his head, then laughed softly and kissed Remus's cheek. "Never mind how. Thank you, my dear. Thisss isss truly wonderful."

Remus blushed as Deceit kissed him, "I wanted to bring us even closer together Dee Dee." He says holding Deceits hands rubbing his partners palms with his thumbs.

Deceit smiled warmly. "I can ssssee that, darling," he said, holding his hands tenderly. "Well done." He cocked his head to the side. "Isss there anything elssse you would like to ssshow me? Or ssshall we take thisss time to relax?"

Remus shook his head, "I'll show you the rest at a later date; how do you want to relax, lounge, bed, hot tub~"

Deceit hummed thoughtfully. "Hot tub, then bed?" he suggested with a smirk. "Perhaps a few drinks."

Remus grinned and summoned a bottle of champagne in one hand and two glasses in the other, "bubbles with bubbles."

Deceit laughed softly. "Perfect," he said, taking the glasses so Remus could pour the champagne.

Remus popped open the champagne without it overflowing and pour some into the glasses. "Cheers Dee."

"To usss," Deceit said with a smile, passing Remus one of the glasses.

"To us." Remus smiled back at Deceit lovingly, accepting the drink. He then changes his own attire so he's just in his swim shorts.

Deceit clinked glasses lightly with him, then sipped at his drink. After a moment, he changed into yellow swim shorts. The scales on his left side were clearly visible, but he didn't mind around Remus.

Remus wolf whistled Deceit, "wow you're beautiful." He admired, eyes glued to Deceit. He led Deceit to the hot tub tested the temperature first before getting in and helping Deceit in carefully after.

"Oh, ssstop it," Deceit muttered, blushing brightly as he stepped into the hot-tub, but he clearly enjoyed the admiration. He hissed softly at the hot water, then gradually relaxed, leaning against the wall of the tub.

"Never." Remus replied smiling cheekily and resting his arm around Deceits shoulder holding him close, "you deserve nothing but the finest luxuries, darling."

"Mmmm.... I do indeed," Deceit said with a smirk. "And ssso do you." He leaned against Remus gently and reached for his drink, taking a few sips before putting it back down on the edge of the tub.

"Mhmm. I'm gonna make you the happiest side just you wait and see, snake boy." Remus whispered seductively in Deceits ear, before licking it with the flat of his tongue.

Deceit shivered slightly, then laughed and kissed Remus's neck. "I look forward to it, my dear," he purred.

Remus turned a downed his champagne in one gulped, and burped away for Deceits face. "Your body is my place of worship, my love, I want to pray until the sun dies out."

Deceit blushed under his scales. "Mmmm.... sssoundsss wonderful, darling," he said, then finished his drink, leaning against Remus gently.

"Yeah? Like idea don't you baby." Remus smirked and let his tentacle arms out. One wrapped around Deceits lower back, another around his shoulder.

Deceit laughed softly and let him, kissing his neck lightly. "You know how I love it when you ssspoil me, darling."

Remus sighed, "mmm, then spoiled you shall be." Remus used his tentacles that were around Deceit to bring him into the intrusive sides lap.

Deceit curled up on his lap, wrapping his arms around Remus and resting his head on Remus's chest.

"Cutie." Remus cooed as his tentacles - slick and slippery from the water - Slid across Deceits back, while his hand stroked Deceits hair. The suckers occasionally sucked on Deceits skin and scales.

Remus and Deceit stayed like that for a while before he carried Deceit to bed. Deceit clung to him, somewhat sleepily. He nuzzled Remus's chest lightly.

"My-my, is it past your bedtime?" Remus teased laying the scaled side on the bed.

"Sssshut up," Deceit mumbled, pulling Remus into bed next to him and snuggling close.

Remus snickered quietly, letting himself falling into bed with Deceit face to face, nose to nose. He smiled at his lover tenderly.

Deceit kissed him, caressing him tenderly and enjoying his warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Let us know how much you're enjoying the story by Leaving comments and kudo
> 
> Please do not leave negative comments, spread positivity instead.


End file.
